


Bethany's Twin

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan wonders why Neria comes home so late some days and follows her to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bethany's Twin

**Author's Note:**

> I know, not what you were expecting. There is two possibly three between this and Blood is Thicker. It's rare that I write out of order but this hit me like a stack of bricks and I had to get it down. So, Anders' POV next one, I promise. =)

Stefan watched the comings and goings of his children. Night time was best for feeding and they were all out of the house for part of it. Anders sometimes fed in the afternoon and Bethany seemed to like the evenings. Neria usually began in the evening and arrived back at the house around midnight. Twice this week she came home later than three o’clock in the morning however. This also wasn’t the first time she’d arrived home so late.

Curious Stefan followed her. Neria began her feeding at a popular night club. He watched unseen as she lured her first victim to the men’s room. Naturally they were interrupted but she convinced the other man to let her suck him off. She fed from both. Next she wandered the streets, cornering a man in an alley. The next victim was had in the grass of a deserted park, the one after in the woman’s apartment. Two more people fell under her spell in a supermarket and another on a bench waiting for the bus. Stefan wondered why she was gorging herself and kept following.

The apartment she went to next she hadn’t been invited into. It was a perfectly acceptable method of feeding but he knew this batch of children disapproved of that. Neria closed the door behind her and Stefan waited a few minutes before following. He found her in the occupant’s bed. She was curled up beside him on top of the covers, her head resting on his broad chest. Stefan watched his arm come to rest on her side, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling in the deep even breaths of sleep.

For an hour and a half he watched them. The man slept on with Neria curled up next to him. Eventually she looked at the green numbers on the nightstand and sighed. Neria stroked his cheek and kissed his lips before rising. Stefan watched her leave the room, tail drooping and feet shuffling. When he heard the front door Stefan quietly searched the apartment. He found numerous pictures of her, a box of tampons in the bathroom cupboard, a drawer full of bras and panties as well as small feminine shirts and pants hung in the closet next to this man’s much larger ones.

He turned back to the bed where Neria’s former human lover slept on unaware of his visitors. Uldred had assured him Neria wasn’t married. There was no ring on her finger and Stefan had assumed she was single. It was obvious now that she hadn’t been. Even so, Neria shouldn’t have remembered anything or anyone from her past. Blurring their memories was a mercy. Those lives were over and it was best to get used to their new life. She shouldn’t still want that life or this man but apparently she did.

Fuming silently Stefan watched him sleep and considered his options. If the ring he’d found in another drawer was any indication this man had been far more attached to her than Uldred had realized. She wasn’t likely to stop coming to see him no matter how much he punished her. This problem could easily be solved by flipping him onto his stomach and draining him completely. That would not likely have the desired effect either however. Stefan thought of Neria gorging herself and smiled.

It was possible his eldest had simply wanted sex tonight and had drained out of habit. Stefan thought it more likely that she wanted to remove temptation before coming to see her human lover. Neria didn’t want to harm him but she wanted to be with him. He wondered how she would react if he was turned. Stefan rubbed his chin and took a step closer to the bed. Denerim could easily support five of them. If he lived in the house she would have no reason to sneak away. It would be easy to control either by manipulating the other.

Smiling, Stefan sat on the bed and patted his cheek. “Wake up young man.”

His eyes opened and Stefan seized his mind, willing him to obey commands. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again Stefan could detect confusion but he made no move to rid his bed of the perfect stranger upon it.

“Your name?” Stefan said evenly.

“Carver.”

“Tell me Carver, do you like men?”

His face scrunched slightly and his brows knit together in confusion. Stefan rolled his eyes.

“Would you like my dick up your ass?”

“No… Who…” Carver struggled against the compulsion to obey. “Who are you?”

“You’ll know soon enough my boy,” Stefan said tightening his mental grip. “I am sorry but this will hurt quite a lot.”

Stefan brought his arm down on Carver’s midsection. Air rushed out of him in a huff and he curled up on his side. He pulled on one ankle and brought the flat of his hand down on Carver’s crotch. The howl that elicited was satisfying and Stefan let him curl up again. There was no action against him, Carver merely panted curled up in a ball. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to break his spell, Stefan grabbed his ankle again and yanked the large man to the floor.

For ten minutes Stefan kicked him. His side, his thighs, his stomach again and again, and one well-placed shot low on his ass that clipped his balls. Bruises were forming on his thighs and stomach when Stefan knelt down to inspect his handiwork. Carver groaned but lay there completely still waiting for more punishment.

“Did you know it’s possible for some men to achieve orgasm from anal stimulation alone?” Stefan said conversationally. “I don’t believe you’ll be one of them but I’m rather eager to find out. You really do have a lovely ass.”

He easily lifted the larger man and dropped him onto his stomach, his lower half off the bed. Stefan moved his arms across the small of his back and knelt down. His boxers were pulled down to his knees and Stefan stopped to admire his trim firm cheeks.

“My goodness. I’m going to enjoy being your first. I won’t be offended if you don’t think of me fondly though.”

Stefan willed his cock hard and coated in a thick layer of slick. He didn’t give Carver any warning before pushing through his virgin asshole. The scream it produced was extremely satisfying and he spent a moment to enjoy Carver’s hurt shuddering. Leaning over Carver’s body Stefan spent more time stroking his hair, waiting for the coiled spring beneath him to unravel somewhat.

“This will hurt much less if you relax,” Stefan said soothingly. “I don’t want you damaged beyond repair after all.”

Carver grunted and wiggled from side to side.

“Suit yourself.” Stefan rose up and held tightly to his arms. “It appears I can’t knot you quite yet. You’re still a little too feisty. A nice long fuck should do the trick.”

It was difficult to pace himself. Stefan pounded into Carver, listening to his howls, until he had to stop and wait for his own body to unwind. He repeated this several times until the screams turned to whimpers. Curious Stefan released his mind and was rewarded with a string of curses and threats that quickly dissolved into more wails after a few minutes of hard thrusting. He stopped again when his orgasm was imminent.

“Just do it,” Carver slurred wearily.

“If you can speak you’re not worn out enough,” Stefan said softly. “Though I’ll admit your tight hole is testing my restraint.”

“Won’t… fight,” Carver said trying to look over his shoulder. “Just finish already.”

“I’m afraid I can’t hurry,” Stefan said. He slowly pulled out and sighed in relief. “Knotting you is going to be almost as painful as knotting Neria’s tight little cunt.”

“Bastard!” Carver exclaimed finding a burst of energy.

He squirmed trying to free his arms and Stefan reached between his legs. Carver stilled and then howled as Stefan squeezed his balls. Stefan chuckled and let go of his arms. With his sack still in a firm grip he pushed the fingers of his hand into Carver’s back passage.

“Let’s see how long you can last shall we?” Stefan said pleasantly as he pushed the last row of knuckles past his sphincter.

“Bastard,” he repeated his voice a slightly higher pitch and warbling badly.

Stefan chuckled again and began moving his hand around, enjoying the cries of pain.

*

Slowly Carver woke from somewhere deep. He struggled up through darkness and heard a hoarse groan.

“I think he’s waking up!”

Carver tried to bring his hand up to his face but it wouldn’t move. He forced his eyes open and glimpsed his twin before they slid shut again. “Bethany?”

“Why did he get to keep his memories?”

This second voice was familiar, and sounded irritated. “Anders?”

“He probably figured Neria would tell him everything,” Bethany said from off to his left. “Yes Brother, we’re here.”

“What…” Carver tried to push himself up but couldn’t manage that either. He felt deeply empty inside and groaned. “Hungry.”

“Yes,” said Anders from his right. “We all were. I’m not really surprised you don’t seem to be able to move. You were in pretty bad shape when he brought you here.”

“Come on Carver,” Bethany said tugging on his arm. “We’ve got a couple waiting for you in the other room.”

Anders pulled on his other arm and together they hauled him to a sitting position. He wavered but finally managed to open his eyes. He blinked in shock upon seeing Bethany in front of him, completely naked, moments before he pitched forward onto her ample chest. Carver squeezed his eyes shut but that didn’t help feeling her soft flesh under his cheeks. Her arms went around him rather than pushing him away. He was horrified when she moved his head slightly and felt one hard nipple against his lips.

Before he realized he was going to, Carver opened his mouth and sucked on her breast, tongue moving restlessly over her flesh. Even more alarming was his inability to stop himself. Her arm tightened around his shoulders, holding him a little more firmly to her. He felt fingers carding through his hair, holding his face onto her breast.

“What did he do to you,” Bethany said sadly.

“I don’t think he’s going to make it to the other room,” Anders said wryly. “Let’s get him lying again. He can feed from one of us.”

“No,” Bethany said. “I think… I can get…”

Bethany shifted, holding Carver firmly to her chest. He felt more of her soft flesh, this time at his thighs. She clucked in irritation.

“Make it hard Brother,” she commanded.

Most of him was still horrified and confused but a part of him knew exactly what she wanted. His cock sprang to life and Bethany hummed in satisfaction. Fingers held him steady and seconds later he felt the unmistakable hot wetness of a vagina. His twin’s to be precise. Carver groaned in alarm around her nipple as she settled on his lap.

“Hush Carver,” she said gently. “This will help. His tail?”

“On your back,” Anders said. “Be careful Beth. Don’t let him take too much.”

“I won’t.”

She rolled her hips and in a blink it no longer mattered who was speared on his cock. That empty pit inside began filling up. Carver raised his hands from his side, one coming to rest on her thigh and the other coming up to the breast not currently occupying his mouth. He bit lightly and sucked, pulled at the ring he found through the other nipple. Bethany shivered and moaned.

“Maker,” she said slightly breathlessly. “I can see why Neria kept going back.”

Carver moaned in frustration when she stopped a minute or so later. She yanked on his hair and he came off of her breast with a popping noise. Bethany smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“I’m sorry Carver,” she said softly. “That’s all I can give you.”

“More,” he whined.

“Lay him back,” Anders said. “I think he’s still too weak. I could walk at least. What did he do to you?”

Bethany carefully guided his upper half back to the bed. He watched her slide off of him and let his hand drop, closing his eyes as sense reasserted itself. When he opened his eyes Carver got his first good look at them. Both Anders and Bethany had shiny black horns that began just past their hairline. They extended an inch or so past the back of their heads, ending in sharp points. Bethany crawled up to the head of the bed and he saw that she had a tail, long and sleek that ended in a flat triangle. He saw Anders had the same sort of tail when he straddled Carver’s hips, twisting to position his cock. Carver raised a hand to his head and felt something slick and hard just past his forehead.

“What are we?” he asked as Anders slowly sunk on his cock.

“You are an incubus,” Anders replied evenly. “Bethany is a succubus. We were all turned by the man who brought you here.”

Anders closed his eyes and licked his lips as he began rising and falling. Carver‘s thoughts broke apart again and he gripped Anders’ thighs.

“Maker,” Anders groaned. “You’re right Beth. Completely understandable.”

Carver groaned and tried to buck up into him, wanting faster or harder. After a moment Anders came to a frustrating dead stop as well. He groaned in irritation.

“I almost can’t wait until you can stay awake,” Anders said rising up one final time.

“Why are we fucking and why do I feel better?” Carver asked pointedly not looking at his sister sitting at his side.

“Because we feed off of the energy of others,” Anders said. “It doesn’t particularly matter if you’re having fun as long as your victim is. I think the sexual pleasure masks the drain.”

He frowned and finally managed to sit upright on his own. “And why can’t you wait until I can stay awake?”

“So we can play,” Bethany said.

“Beth…” Carver glanced over and found her smirking. He looked away and found Anders smirking as well. “You’re my sister.”

“You might as well look Carver,” she said sympathetically. “That taboo has no meaning anymore.”

“Succubi are infertile,” Anders added also sounding sympathetic. “The only thing your sperm is good for is making more of us. Regular mortals don’t see us unless we want them too. You could have sex with Beth in the middle of the Sunday Chant and no one would look twice.”

“I’m not going to have sex with my sister,” Carver said stubbornly.

“Oh I think you’ll have your cock inside her quicker than you think,” said Anders with an amused smirk. “Unless you want it constantly up my ass.”

“I don’t like guys,” he muttered. “Why does it matter anyway?”

“I think we’re hard wired to crave sex,” Anders said as they pulled him upright. “We do _a lot_ of fucking.”

“What about Neria?” Carver asked.

With Bethany supporting him on one side and Anders the other they slowly started for the door.

“It’ll be a while before _Daddy_ let’s her sleep anywhere but his bed,” she said bitterly. “I don’t think we’ll even see her for a while.”

Carver had moments to think before he was led through another door. On the bed lay a woman with her skirt flipped up above her head. Her legs were spread and she wore no panties. He lurched away from his escorts and crawled up to the bed between her legs. There was only a burning need to bury himself in her core and he only paused when he realized that she would be dry.

“Concentrate,” Anders said from his side. “You can make it slick.”

He did as he was told and slipped his shiny cock easily into her. His eyes slid shut as he snapped his hips, listening to her muffled moans, his tail resting on one of her bare thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, Anders and Bethany don't let him kill these two random strangers.


End file.
